Professor Layton and the Town of Shadows Pokemon Bronze
by EvilCilan
Summary: Trouble in The Distortion World. A mysterious Scientist with the Power to Manipulate Dimensions. And Friendly Faces. Join Layton,Luke, Cilan, and the rest of the Gang, in an Adventure that will change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Beginning **

The wind was howling, the clouds flickered and clashed, and the rain wasn't stopping. High on a hill above a town stood a castle, it had 4 towers, made out of dull grey stone. Vines strung themselves around the towers, and the darkened windows gave the impression that no one was home. But someone was home. High up in the tallest tower a light shimmered, as if someone was there. Inside the dimmed room stood a man, a man in his gray and dark-brown cloak. He was standing in front of a machine, a machine covered in lots of little lights and levers. The man seemed to be struggling against the machine to keep it going. Quickly he spun the wheel attached the side, and then the purple lever, the machine made a massive bang, the man was flung backwards as there was a massive explosion, all of the lights went out, and suddenly, there was a shrieking squeal as a light in the room suddenly exploded.

Then, there was silence. As the man got back up the machine made a humming sound, and in the corner of a room, in front of a dark portal, stood 3 figures. A Purple haired man in a white shirt, grey gloves and white trousers, and a Magenta haired woman, with a short white top, grey shoulder length gloves and a white miniskirt, both of them had a bold red R on their shirts. With them, was a strange looking cat, with what appeared to be gold on its head, the Trio started to laugh evilly, and after a couple of minutes, the man joined in.

It was a warm day in London. The Gressenheller University was empty, save for a few students staying behind to catch up. The Professor was in his study when there was a knock at the door. As he walked towards the door, the Professor wandered out loud to Luke about who it could the door was Parcelle, a noble postman who delivers letters from anywhere. Parcelle had in his hand, a small yellow envelope, he seemed in quite a hurry to hand it to the Professor before he hurries off, he didn't even say anything. In all means the Professor was puzzled, but he decided to let it slide. He made his way back to the desk, Luke's eyes fixed upon him at all times. Luke watched as the Professor smiled after opening the envelope, then he started to frown, Luke knew this wasn't a good sign. But then the Professor laughed, he seemed delighted, and then turned to Luke, and simply said in a merry voice, "Luke my boy, looks like we have a puzzle to solve".

"Krookodile, Stone Edge" Ash commanded, and on his masters orders Krookodile charged towards his opponent surrounded by a veil of floating rocks. "Typhlosion, Flame charge now" Jimmy ordered. The Pokemon collided with sheer force, enough to cause a cloud of dust to shroud the clearing. As the dust cleared both creatures we laying in the grass, their eyes were just swirls. "Both Pokemon have fainted, this match is a draw" Cilan announced. "And now, it is time for lunch". The 2 boys approached each other and shook hands; both agreed it was great. Suddenly there was an explosion from deep within the woods; Pikachu, Piplup, Axew, Pansage and Typhlosion sprinted towards where the incident had happened, Ash and the gang found it hard to keep up. As the gang reached the clearing, most of their Pokémon were nowhere to be seen, instead, there was a dark portal, the size of a basket ball. It appeared to be closing, in front of the portal sat Pikachu, who glimpsed back, and with one last Pika he threw himself into it. Ash ran towards the portal shouting Pikachu, but just as he reached it, the portal sealed shut. Ash kneeled on the grass, at first he was motionless, but then, he thumped the ground, it appeared that he was crying, Cilan, Iris and Dawn hurried over to comfort him. The forest fell silent, as if no Pokémon were there anymore, and all that could be heard, was the faint sound of footsteps getting closer.

The dawn was raising in the middle of England, as the Professor, Luke and Emmy drove through the winding country lanes of the English countryside. "Professor" said Luke, "Are we there yet". "Not yet Luke" the Professor replied, "But it isn't far now". The Professor had only just finished his sentence when there was a blinding flash of bright yellow, and then the Laytonmobile hit something and skidded to a halt by the side or the road. All 3 climbed out of the car to see what had happened, and laying in the middle of the road, was a small yellow mouse like creature, its cheeks had a red circle patch on either side. Luke approached the creature, but as soon as he reached out to try and help it yellow bolts of lighting came from it, and electrocuted Luke. Luke, determined not to give up, approached the creature again, but this time slower than before, "Don't worry" Luke explained, "I am only trying to help you".For a few seconds the only noise you could hear was from the morning birds up ahead and then, "Pika". The Mouse's eyes opened, and the creature stared at Luke. Luke held out his arms, and the mouse clambered up his arm and on to his shoulder. "You really do have a way with animals Luke" Exclaimed the Professor, "But there is something not quite right about this mouse" Emmy added "Can we keep him?2 asked Luke. "I don't know Luke" Replied the Professor. "Please Professor, at least until he is healthy again" Luke begged. "Well, ok then" The Professor conceded, "Now lets get back into the Laytonmobile, we have a way to go yet".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The 2 Villages**

Back in Lostlorn Forest Ash and friends were frantically looking for Pikachu, and the other Pokemon. Along with them was a Young boy called Ryu, a young trainer and his childhood friend, Jet, a Staravia. The forest had become almost silent now, save for a few chirping birds. Almost as if something had happened to all of the Pokemon. Eventually they stumbled across a Small Village. But there was something odd about the village, it seemed, abandoned somehow. There was now no sound of birds at all, only a rustling in the trees where they once were. They decided it would be best to find a Pokemon Centre to find out, just what was happening.

As they approached the Pokemon Centre, there were more and more people gathering up, as they walked past, Just staring at them. This continued until they entered the Pokemon centre and then Cilan noticed.  
"Something isn't right around here, something, is missing" He stated.  
"I know something isn't right" Iris Replied.  
Ash said nothing, he just stood there with his head down.  
"THERE ARE NO POKEMON" Cilan snapped, "But why?"  
"Of Course" Iris replied "That explains why everyone was staring at us, because we have Pokemon"  
"You mean they were staring at Jet?"Ryu Interrupted.  
"Exactly" A new voice had entered the conversation, a soft, female voice. It was Nurse Joy, and she seemed happy as usual. "I would be more than happy to help with any questions you may have" She insisted.

The Sun was rising in the English countryside, as the Professor, Luke, Emmy and Pikachu approached their Destination. Luke awoke as they entered the town, unusually, the villge seemed abandoned, apart from a few, odd animals roaming the streets, Purple Rats, and small mouse like creatures, very similar to the one they had found a few miles down the road, just smaller.  
"What are they Professor" Luke asked curiously.  
"I don't know Luke, but I intend to find out" The Professor replied.  
Just as soon as the Professor had finished Talking there was a loud bang from underneath the engine cover, The Laytonmobile skidded to a halt, just in front of a Lamppost, and smoke started to billow out from underneath it. The Professor, Luke and Emmy jumped from the car, still holding tight to the injured Pikachu.

Just then there was a deafening roar, and from the other side of the road there was a blue Creature, almost Dragon looking, with Sharp claws and a big Red Face. A bright Orange Ball was forming in its mouth. Suddenly a beam of light shot from the creatures mouth, straight towards them. The gang prepared themselves, for what was about to happen, they didn't know whether they would be alive, or dead, but it never came. Then they opened their eyes, there was Pikachu, surrounded in a glorious veil of electric, the streetlights were going out, and the monster was weakening. Suddenly there was another explosion, this time from right in front of them as they watched the lightning from the small yellow Pokémon throw the monster back. Then, everything went quiet, the street was dim apart from the morning light, and then Pikachu collapsed to the ground. Luke ran over to help him, tears flooding from his eyes. He held Pikachu in his arms, for a few seconds Pikachu looked back at him, and then, his eyes closed. Emmy just stood and stared, a sad look in her eyes, while the Professor stood with his arms crossed, with one hand stroking his chin, his eyes sparkling, like he had just had an idea, a brilliant idea.

Ash and the gang had only just left the village when there was an explosion deeper in the forest, shocked they ran to check it out. Heavy thunder clouds were rolling in now, but the air stayed still. When they reached the area where the explosion happened they were shocked, there in the clearing, were 2 great Pokemon battling. Not just any Pokemon. The first was a creature of colossal size, it was grey,with big black wings, it seemed to wear a golden crown, and its eyes were a piercing red. The other was a lot smaller, the Pokemon was a shiny gold colour, it was surrounded in a veil of electric, its eyes were also red, but not in the same way. The two creatures ripped at each other, locked in battle. Suddenly the colossal monster let out a mighty roar. When this happened a dark portal appeared behind it, similar to the smaller ones that had appeared earlier, as soon as it appeared the wind picked up. Suddenly it was difficult to stand, the golden Pokemon seemed to then fly from the ground and into the portal. Ash and the gang were struggling to hold onto something. Iris was slipping, all of a sudden she let go of the tree she was holding onto, and flew through the portal. Ash had no choice, he had to let go, and everyone else followed. They almost didn't make it as the colossal Pokemon was about to go through it. There was a huge crash and then, the forests stood still, silent once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Prepare for Trouble**

The moment Ash awoke he could tell something was wrong, there was no wind, it was rather dark, in fact all he could see was islands, floating in the air.  
"Ah, where are we?" Iris asked, now awaking.  
"I know this place." Cilan Replied, "But I thought it was a myth."  
"I've been here once before" Ash finally said. "I know what do to" He Proclaimed, his eyes sparkled. The Professor, Luke, Emmy and Pikachu had made it to Mystere Manor and had being welcomed in by Lady Mystere.  
"The Creatures started to appear a few weeks ago" she explained "At first there we very few, but over time, more appeared, more varieties until the town was flooded with Creatures, no one knows where they came from, but we have an idea"  
"An Idea?" The Professor replied curiously.  
"The Castle, above the town. Strange things started to happen up there, lightning, and bangs".  
Just then she stopped speaking, her gaze on Pikachu "Whats that?" she asked.  
"That is something we thought you would know, but it appears not" The Professor once again replied, "It seems friendly however, and we are trying to help it"  
"I understand, bring him through".

"Giratina!" Ash shouted "Giratina where are you?!"  
"I still can't believe you've met Giratina", Iris exclaimed  
"Haha yeah. Twice" Ash laughed.  
"Twice?!, why haven't you told us before" Iris questioned  
"It just never came up I guess"  
Just then Lightining shot from the distance.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Cilan interrupted,  
"Maybe we should check it out" Ash suggested.  
Suddenly there was a blinding light and all they could hear was a roar, and then, silence, everything went dark. Then, when no one could figure anything out the rocks in front of them exploded and from the dust a colossal Pokemon appeared, a small purple ball forming in its mouth. They were in trouble.

"There is that better?" Luke asked Pikachu. Pikachu now seemed as bright as day, and seemed to be looking around for something, or someone.  
"What do you think Professor?" Emmy asked.  
"I think, that something is being hidden from us, and I think we should investigate" The Professor replied.  
"First thing in the morning I intend to visit the castle, and get to the bottom of thi…"  
At that point the power cut out without warning, nothing could be seen voices, a man and a woman, and something else muttering between themselves.  
"What's going on Professor?" Luke asked worryingly.  
"I don't know Luke.."  
The lights came back on and in front of them was a Magenta haired woman, and a purple haired man, both dressed in black accompanied by some kind of cat with a gold plate on its head, in their hands, was Pikachu, unconscious. Then they stared to speak.  
"Prepare for trouble, in this world and the next,"  
"And make it double, that would work best,"  
"To protect the worlds from devastation,"  
"To unite all peoples within our dimensions,"  
"We've finally captured Pikachu,"  
"And we're not gonna be stopped by troublesome fools,"  
"Jessie,"  
"James,"  
"Team Rocket Blast off through the night,"  
"So surrender now or prepare to fight.."  
"Meowth,That's Right…"  
"You can't do this" The Professor shouted at them.  
"Oh just you watch" Jessie cackled  
"Jellicent Mist!" She shouted as a pink floating jellyfish fired steam from its mouth, filling the room. The room cleared and they were nowhere to be seen, but something else was odd, the Professor was missing as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Rendezvous at the Castle**

The colossal beast unleashed the ball, it's speed rapidly increasing. Cilan and Iris screamed as it neared them. But it never hit them.  
"Giratina!" Ash shouted, "Don't you remember me? We need your help!"  
The ball disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Giratina looked confused for a second, an then it's eye twinkled.  
"Giratina?" Ash said curiously. Giratina approached him, Ash braced himself, but all that he felt was the beast carefully tapping him. Ash started Laughing as he flung his arms around Giratina, and then climbed on top. Cilan and Iris followed him, Giratina roared and they soared into the skies of the strange world, towards a very brightly coloured Portal, with Lightning Spewing from it.

"Where's the Professor?" Luke asked. His friend having vanished just second before.  
All Emmy could do was stand there, half shocked, half puzzled, but fully confused.  
"Well, I can think of one place" Lady Mystere interrupted "The Castle, on the hill, it seems like the obvious place"  
"Exactly" Emmy Replied "Luke, you stay here"  
"No, I want to go with you" Luke answered "I saved the mouse",  
"Those people said it was called Pikachu" Emmy snapped.  
"I still saved it" Luke replied "Let me go"  
"Oh all right then" Emmy conceded.

Clouds were forming around the castle, lightening shooting from them as the Proffesor chased the strange villains. He could see Pikachu in the cage in front of him, trying it's hardest to escape, but the bars didn't conduct electric, it was no use.  
"Come back here" The Professor Shouted.  
"Hahahaha, come and get us old man" Jessie shouted back. As Meowth Rasberried him.  
It was no use, the Professor just wasn't fast enough, but he could tell where they were going, and he had a plan.  
"Professor!" a familiar voice shouted "We are coming with you!"  
The Professor spun around to discover Emmy and Luke on his Heels.  
"Professor we want to help rescue Pikachu!" Emmy explained "After all, we have a duty"  
"Very well my girl" The Professor replied, "I think I know a way in."

"Do you have it?" A voice asked.  
"We do, sir" Team Rocket Replied "After all these years"  
"Excellent" the voice replied "Hook the Cage up to the machine"  
The machine he was talking about was in the corner, it had red and blue conductors, and a large steel frame, with a crescent shaped device next to it. Jessie attached the cage to the conductors.  
"Is it ready?" The voice asked.  
"Yes sir" Jessie Replied.  
"Excellent", The man pulled a lever, and electric started to be absorbed from Pikachu, all he could do was cry. The crescent shaped machine started to glow, electric was coming through it, and suddenly, a large shining Sabre tooth Cat, it roared, and Lightning exploded from it's body. And after that, a larger roar, as a collosal creature emerged from the machine.  
"Pikachu!" Ash shouted from its back.  
Lighting flooded the room, suddenly Giratina collapsed on the floor, as did Raikou, and Ash, Cilan and Iris all fainted, the last noises they heard, were the crying of Pikachu, and the cackling of a familiar voice, as they fell into slumber once again.


End file.
